pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Survival Pixel Dungeon
Overview This mod fork from Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon and borrows some features from Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon and other mods but also offer some of its new contents. Survival Pixel Dungeon has fairly larger levels and ten more depths and focuses mostly on how to survive in the dungeon. This mod is currently in development. Its debug version is playable and updated every weekend. Features * Bookshelves are interactable (a feature from Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon) plus a few tweaks: You can learn some of the lore, gain scrolls, medical kits from Bookshelves. But beware of traps! * New types of tile: Shrub (the sprite is from Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon ), Blooming Shrub and Berries-bearing Shub. Each Garden Room now has 1 Berries-bearing Shub which can be foraged for food (scale with herbalism) and become a Shrub. After a while, the Shrub blooms and regrows into a Berries-bearing Shub. The Shurb is flammable and cannot be regrown by any means, so avoid fighting in gardens with fire-enchanted weapons. * (coming soon) Using Wand of regrowth to accelerate Shrub into its next stage. Game Mechanics Almost similar to Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon, plus a few tweaks: * Mobs drop loot regardless of character level. * New character stats (coming soon) Arcane and Skill. Arcane increases the wand damage and Skill slightly increases melee damage. Story *Heavily inspired by PS4 game Bloodborne by From Software and "The Mound" by H.P Lovecraft. *Lore is hidden in the item description ( a feature from Soulborne Game). Items Currently, the mod is just freshly forked from Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon so all the weapons are almost the same, almost. The items' description now reveals some of the stories. * Potion of Healing now changes into Blood Vial and is identified for all classes. * Scrolls of Upgrade are also sold at the shops but at a very high price. Consider a detour to visit the shops you encounter earlier to buy some extra scrolls of Upgrade. New Items * New types of food: Wild Carrots, Burdock Root, Wild Berries, Dead Rat... * Frying Pan: allow you to cook uncooked food, but consume a Tinder or a charge from Wand Of Fire Blast to cook. * Shovel: allow you to dig the nearby high grass tiles to look for wild edible tubers, might dig up a skeleton or wraith. * Scroll of Raise Skeletons: raise up to friendly 3 skeletons. They are much less durable than their enemy version, though. * Medkit: all characters start with 5 medical kits (3 in challenge mode). Medical kit heals 1/4 total health * More armours: gambeson, rivetted chainmail, munition armour and joust armour. They are basically the same old armours with adjusted stats and lore, added for the sake of item variety and story-telling. * More is coming NPCs New NPCs sprites are already drawn, coming soon! Enemies Original enemies as well as from Shatter Pixel Dungeon are kept. Additionally, there are some new enemies added. Enemies are stronger in this mod, so it's the reason why additional Scrolls of Upgrade are sold at the shops. Category:Survival Pixel Dungeon